


Tired of Waiting

by thenewpyt



Series: when we went from friends to this [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, and a light teasing of future smut, but its mostly just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: A New Year brings in the chance to start fresh and before Harry can decide to embrace his Gryffindor courage and make a move on the man he loves, George takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: when we went from friends to this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178057
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try my hand at George and Harry and I couldn't resist ending 2020 on a fluffy note with my fanfics since I've got a few angsty ones in the works. I stepped back into fan fiction writing in 2020 and I've written some stuff I'm really proud of so one of my resolutions in 2021 is to write more and make more progress in on my current and future fics, but I couldn't let this little plunny get away. 
> 
> I definitely wrote it in all of about an hour because apparently it just really wanted to be written. It was also supposed to be under 1000 words but well, we see how that ended up. 
> 
> Big thanks to KazofScotland for betaing this for me, you're an absolute gem of a human bean! <3
> 
> Please enjoy this fluff fest that is George and Harry and I hope your 2020 ends on a wonderful note!

**_________________________________**

The Burrow was full to bursting with children running underfoot, the high pitched squeals of Teddy, Victoire and little Molly causing his eyes to squint for a moment. It was the last night of the year and the adults mingled with glasses of bubbling champagne as they chatted and reminisced on the year gone by. This had been one of the easier years since the war had ended, the passing five years giving them the space to breathe and heal. 

Harry, himself, had gone through what Hermione liked to call a metamorphosis. He’d taken a year after the war ended to ‘find himself’ though he’d spent most of that year refurbishing a little cottage he’d bought on the edges of Barnton. He had been content to leave Grimmauld Place to Narcissa after she’d reached out to him to thank him for speaking out at hers and Draco’s trials. He’d wanted nothing to do with the place and neither had Andromeda who’d been the one to suggest Narcissa take on the Black Family Home in her stead. 

He was happy the sisters started reconciling, Andromeda had been devastated after the war but she’d come to terms with losing Ted and Tonks. Remus had been just as much of a blow but they shared custody of Teddy who loved spending time with his Uncle Harry and his Nana Drommie and it helped to soften the edges of the pain. 

For Harry though, the biggest thing he’d come to terms with during his year of finding himself was that he had more than a small attraction to men. Ginny had been understanding when she’d approached him about getting back together after he had explained himself and, in fact, had gone so far as trying to set him up with quidditch player after quidditch player once she had joined the league with the Harpies. He laughed good naturedly every time she mentioned someone new but was thankful when Pansy Parkinson of all people had swooped in and swept her off her feet; giving him a reprieve from her endless matchmaking. 

Harry had known from nearly the beginning that he had feelings for someone, but he’d yet to figure out how to go about informing said man. Not that he was sure he would ever, especially since they’d developed such a close friendship in the aftermath of the year following the war, when both needed the solace to figure out themselves. One without the looming threat of a megalomaniac and a prophecy over his head and the other figuring out how to be himself when he was missing half of who he once was. 

Harry had offered George space at the new cottage while he renovated, understanding that the last Weasley twin needed space that wasn’t dominated by memories of Fred. The Burrow and the flat above the shop were both too painful for him in the beginning, so he’d accepted Harry’s offer without hesitation. He’d even taken to helping Harry with the changes, finding tearing down walls and painting cathartic. For the first year George couldn’t bring himself to invent anything but having a way to work through his anger and his sadness had helped. 

The two developed a camaraderie and a routine, both finding it easier to confide their pain and suffering to each other in a way that let them break further so they could heal. Five years later and Potter Cottage was cozy and lived in a place they’d both found a peace they’d been missing in their lives. George and Harry still shared the cottage though George spent most of his time back in the shop. It had taken him awhile, but eventually the thought of inventing and bringing happiness to others became a way for him to embrace Fred’s memory rather than wallow in the sadness and the shop was thriving. Lee helped with the inventions and Ron had stepped up and was running the Hogsmeade location that George had invested in after Zonko’s had closed a few years earlier. 

But tonight, tonight was the start of another New Year and as cliche as it sounded, Harry enjoyed the feeling of a fresh start. That feeling that the world keeps turning and there’s another 365 days to experience life. He also had a feeling that tonight would change everything, though he had yet to work out whether it was going to end poorly for himself or not. 

He tipped back the last of the champagne and tried to ignore the tickle of the bubbles on the inside of his nose. Snagging another from a tray that someone had charmed to float around the room, he carried the glass into the kitchen to find some more of Molly’s treats to nibble on. She’d gone all out as usual, but she’d done finger foods instead of a large meal so people could wander in and out of the kitchen as they pleased. 

The kitchen itself was blissfully and surprisingly quiet with the rest of the Weasley’s and extended friends and family in the living room and in the backyard, waiting for the moment the clock struck midnight. Harry knew he should have been outside, counting down but at the moment, his attention was held by the mini shepherds pie he had between his fingers. Stuffing the whole thing in his mouth, he was startled by the sudden entrance of a tall redhead and had to thump himself on the chest to keep from choking. 

Sputtering, Harry flushed as his... roommate let his long fingers drum across the table as he perused the food. George glanced up, his eyes glinting mischievously when he caught Harry’s eye. 

“I wondered where you’d run off to. I finished helping Lee set up the fireworks but you were nowhere to be found. You look a little flushed, how many glasses have you had?”

Startled, Harry glanced at the nearly empty flute in his hand and rubbed his hand across the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. 

“What? Oh, this is like my third, I’m fine. Totally, mostly sober. I just sort of… choked on some shepherds pie.”

“Taking your eating etiquette from Ronnikins then I see. You’d think after five years of dating, Hermione would have taught him some table manners. Maybe she thinks it’s attractive, though only Merlin would know why.”

George had rounded the table and faint shouts of “TEN SECONDS” could be heard through the window as he paused in front of Harry, plucking the champagne flute from his hand and downing the rest in one long gulp. At the sight of George’s bobbing adam’s apple, Harry had to resist the urge to adjust the front of his jeans, instead leaning backwards and resting his hands against the edge of the counter. Instead of stepping away, George only stepped closer, one leg sliding in between Harry’s and his long arms bracketing the shorter wizard in. 

“I have to admit, I may have had ulterior motives for coming into the kitchen and it wasn’t drinking your champagne.”

Harry licked his lips, feeling the dryness under his tongue at the close proximity. 

“And what ulterior motives could you have that would bring you to me when your fireworks are about to go off?”

“Well,” George leaned in, his forehead resting against Harry’s as the first firework exploded, the light illuminating their skin a tinged red, “you were in here all by yourself and not out there and I’m tired of waiting.” 

George brought a hand up to rest against the slight stubble on Harry’s cheek, his thumb grazing the skin almost reverently as his eyes searched Harry’s. With a slight incline of his head, Harry gave him all the confirmation he needed and George closed the gap between them while Harry leaned forward to meet him. As their lips brushed, Harry felt himself relax, one hand moving from the edge of the counter to slide into the strands of George’s hair and the other finding purchase against George’s hip, fingers tightening as he felt George’s tongue swipe against his lower lip. 

Granting him entrance, their tongues danced and twirled together as they learned each other, finding what made the other gasp and sigh. Harry’s fingers tightened in George’s hair and he hissed into Harry’s mouth before pressing himself into the younger wizard with more force, the kiss less exploratory now and more urgent. George’s hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to prevent him from crushing Harry slid underneath the loose jumper, fingers scrabbling against warm skin. 

His thigh brushed against Harry’s erection, causing a gasp to tumble from his lips as he squeezed George’s hip tighter, both men panting as they broke apart and sucked in air. 

“Well fuck me, Potter, if I’d known you’d respond like that I would have kissed you ages ago.” George smirked as a whimper fell from Harry’s mouth as he shifted his hips and his bulge pressed more into George’s thigh. 

“Listen you git, we already live together, I didn’t want to make things weird if you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Didn’t… didn’t feel the same way? You might be the wizarding world’s most eligible bachelor, but Morgana’s saggy tits are you oblivious. I’ve been in love with you for years. If a snog was all it took, I would have pushed you up against the counter the first time I saw you get teary eyed over a wall color.”

Harry scoffed and tried to look offended but the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth ruined the effect as he carded his fingers through ginger locks. 

“Choosing a paint color was stressful, I wanted it perfect! Wait,” a black eyebrow quirked upwards towards his hairline, “did you say you’ve been in love with me for years?”

“Caught that did you? Yeah, Potter, I’m in love with you so put me out of my misery and start the new year with me, officially?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed and he pressed a soft, open mouth kiss to the side of George’s jaw with a quiet sigh. 

“Okay. And just so we’re clear, I’ve also been in love with you for years I just didn’t know how to say anything.”

A voice from the doorway startled them both and they turned to face a very red faced Ron. 

“As lovely as this is, Mum has started asking where you are so if you could rejoin us in the living room so she’ll leave me alone that’d be great.”

Slinking out of the room with one last look at the two of them, Harry and George both let out chuckles as they readjusted themselves and did their best to make it look like they hadn’t thoroughly snogged each other in the kitchen. 

George intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and pressed a kiss to his temple with a grin. 

“What do you say we face the family and then make our grand escape so we can bring the new year with less clothing?”

Tugging against their clasped hands, Harry ushered them towards the living room with a wicked grin. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
